¿Feliz Navidad?
by The Woman of Ice
Summary: "Ada llega al departamento de Leon para darle su regalo de navidad pero algo sucede...¿tendrán una feliz navidad?" Este one-shoot pertenece al intercambio de fics titulado "Amigo invisible 2016" del foro de Resident Evil: Behind the horror participo como la amiga invisible de Zhines que lo disfruten.


**Bueno hola, soy yo de nuevo esta vez participando en el "Amigo invisible 2016" al que toda la comunidad de Resident Evil: Behind the horror y del grupo FF: DSTLO están invitados.**

 **Y soy la amiga invisible de** _ **Zhines**_ **solo espero que vaya a ser de tu agrado, deseándote una linda navidad y próspero año nuevo atrasados. Y claro una navidad al estilo Aeon.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Título: ¿Feliz Navidad?**

 **Pareja: Ada y Leon / Aeon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Género: Romance and Comedy**

 **No. de palabras: 1871 son de la historia en total son 2013**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ambos nos encontrábamos en la ciudad de New York, el clima frio se sentía en todas partes, se encontraba nevando, además de que la neblina se encontraba baja, otra típica navidad aquí, salvo por que nosotros no somos algo que se pueda ver todos los días.

Al fin y al cabo no creo que se vea siempre una espía con un agente gubernamental ¿o sí? ; ¿Qué cómo acabe aquí? en su departamento no es realmente una sorpresa, lo que si lo fue es que nos interrumpieran, y todo por una fiesta navideña, con todos los amigos de Leon, que al verme a mí no les agrado, al igual que a mí.

La tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente tanto que supongo que se podía cortar, aunque no es algo que me interese realmente, aunque si esto continua de este modo no creo poder aguantarlo más.

-Y bien Leon no nos explicara que hace ella aquí - le escuche decir al tan famoso Chris Redfield quien por algún motivo no me agrada, y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo

Bueno Chris entenderás que no tenía idea que ustedes vendrían y bueno….- qué lindo se veía mi querido guapo en esta situación ya que es bastante graciosa a mi parecer.

Leon es que bueno sabemos que siempre en estas fiestas te las pasas solo y pues decidimos venir a acompañarte, aunque admito que no creí que ya tendrías "compañía" – dijo esta chica pelirroja, de la cual recuerdo vagamente su nombre solo sé que es la hermana de Redfield, Claire me parece que era su nombre.

-Bueno supongo que al igual que yo tuvieron la misma idea de venir a verlo, aunque yo tenía planes más interesantes que esto – les dije con un tono sarcástico y burlón a ellos siguiendo mi actitud de siempre.

Este…que les parece si comenzamos con la cena no lo creen – dijo una chica castaña que parecía estar incomoda en todo esto, no la culpo realmente, quizás si me importaran estas personas también me sentiría de esta manera, claro Leon me importa pero no es necesario que él lo sepa o sí.

Muy bien permite que te ayude un poco, pero no te ofendas guapo no sabes cocinar – le dije caminando hacia esa chica, llevándomela hacia la cocina donde veo que comenzó a sacar los ingredientes.

-Bien…creo que no nos conocemos Jill Valentine – me dijo extendiéndome su mano, la cual acepte por educación, ya que podre ser lo que sea pero tengo modales.

Ada Wong – le dije estrechando su mano sin ninguna hostilidad, por algún motivo me "agrado de cierta manera – Y bien que prepararemos – Le dije observando los ingredientes.

Bueno tenía en mente que debido al tiempo estaría bien una lasaña, y un jamón en almíbar de champaña – Me dijo tranquilamente.

supongo que es una buena idea me encargare de hacer el almíbar por lo mientras comienza a picar los vegetales para la lasaña – le dije tomando la botella de champaña, y vertiéndola en una olla metálica a la cual le agregue agua y azúcar para lograr el almíbar.

Luego de un par de horas habíamos logrado terminar la cena a lo cual esta Jill comenzó a preparar los platos mientras yo buscaba alguna soda o un vino para acompañar la comida.

Cuando comenzamos a llevar todo a la esa todos se quedaron viendo asombrados la comida que ambas habíamos hecho.

Leon comenzó a acercarse a mí a lo cual yo le hice una seña para ir a otro lugar donde pudiéramos estar a solas.

No sabía que cocinaras tan bien – me dijo con su típico tono de sorpresa que me encanta

Bueno es que no suelo hacerlo, mis visitas normalmente tienen otro fin – le dije con una sonrisa de lado la cuál entendió muy bien besando suavemente mi cuello y rodeando mi cintura.

Si lo sé y no me quejo pero me fascinó verte en esta otra faceta tuya…quizás te pida más a menudo que cocines – me susurro al oído.

Muy bien señor Kennedy supongo que le puedo brindar ese privilegio – le dije rosando mis labios contra los suyos – aunque ahora no creo que te pueda dar tu regalo de navidad – le dije separándome de él y comenzando a alejarme de él para ir al comedor.

Ada espera… - a lo cual no hice caso más sin embargo lo escuche murmurar su típico – "Mujeres" – y luego escuchar sus pasos acercándose a mí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cena para mi gran sorpresa se llevó bastante bien tanto que la atmosfera hostil del principio desapareció, convirtiéndose en una más agradable.

Tanto que entre todos comenzamos a bromear, a lo cual yo también me uní, aunque sea difícil de admitir "o al menos para mí" me la pase muy bien, tanto que me comenzaron a agradar estas personas aunque solo llegué a soportar a Chris Redfield.

Todos comenzaron a contar anécdotas de sus misiones, o de cómo se habían conocido los unos a los otros, volteé a ver a Leon que reía abiertamente sin nada que lo detuviera a lo cual todos lo imitaron, yo solo reí suavemente al ver que Leon disfrutaba todo esto y supongo que por el puedo sacrificarme un poco.

Las horas pasaban y notaba como cada uno de los invitados comenzaban a perder su sentido común debido al licor que habían consumido, lo que los llevo a irse retirando poco a poco, aunque debo admitir que la escena que esta frente a mi es bastante cómica.

Anda Chris quiero ser tía cuando lo harás a este paso serás viejo y no tendrás hijos – le decía una Claire sonrojada a su hermano que se tambaleaba al caminar.

Oh que te pad…pada…quelida Claire yo sooooy….Chris Redfi…Redfield…"hip" capitán de la B.S.A.A…"hip" y yo decido cuando sele un glande padre- le dijo exagerando sus ademanes a su hermana.

-pero C…Chris es grande – le dijo carcajeándose a un muy alto volumen

¿y yo q…que dije? –le dijo confundido se nota su estado de ebriedad.

Jajajaja…es que dijite glande Jajajaja – le dijo riendo a carcajadas una vez mas

Jiiiill legaña a Claire se burla de mi – le dijo como un niño pequeño a la que descubrí que era su novia

Calla Chris…..Ohh shhhh que no ves que los zombies vendrán – le dijo totalmente fuera de si

Que do…dondeeee ven conmigo Jiiiill yo te protegeré – le dijo cayendo de cara al suelo al tratar de correr, no creo que aguante mas esta escena sin reír pero debo mantenerme serena.

Jajajaja sois tan tiernos…al menos siguen juntos…- dijo riendo al principio aunque de repente comenzó a llorar – pero yo cada chico que conozco muere…porque….porque mi suerte es tan mala – dijo caminando hacia la mesa tomando la botella y comenzando a tomar el contenido de ella – digo que le he hecho a las personas no merezco ser feli…feliz "hip" no verdad ¡no lo merezco! "hip" a este paso terminare siendo una señora vieja con muchos gatos "hip" Oh Steve te extraño – dijo llorando a mares sin detenerse.

Jajajaja ven mi linda y tielna Jill vayámonos a tenel que…..que íbamos a telel – le dijo a Jill quien salto a su espalda montándolo como si fuera un caballo

¡Bebes al fin tenlemos muchos bebes! – le dijo saltando en la espalda de Redfield – anda mi amoooorrrrr dejemos a la soltelona de tu helmana acá y vayamos a tenel muchos ¡be...be...bebes! – le dijo saliendo del departamento seguidos de una llorosa Claire Redfield argumentando que no es ninguna solterona.

Bueno parece que esta improvisada fiesta llegó a su fin, con unas muy interesantes situaciones.

A lo cual mi querido Leon no espero mucho en ir en busca de su regalo de navidad, a lo cual no me resistí ya que nos interrumpieron, no sé como pero llegamos al dormitorio solo con la mitad de nuestras ropas que supongo que quedaron en el camino, aunque no me preocupare de eso por ahora.

Ambos nos estábamos besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana, de manera desesperada, sintiendo también el suave olor del brandi que Leon tomo antes embriagando mis sentidos con sus besos con sabor a licor, el comenzaba a desabotonar mi falda, pero dejo de hacerlo, ya que me cargo al más puro estilo princesa acostándome suavemente en la cama, mirándome de manera diferente a otras ocasiones, ya que me miraba con ternura, me dijo comenzando a besar mis mejillas, luego mis ojos terminando en mis labios mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo suavemente.

Luego de un par de minutos de seguir de ese modo, ambos terminamos lo que habíamos comenzado, pero a diferencia de otros de nuestros encuentros, estoy segura al decir esto pero esta vez hicimos el amor, volteé a ver a mi tierno novato recostado junto a mí, mirándome con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

A lo cual yo también le sonreí, el solo se volvió a acercar a mí cubriéndome con la sobrecama y abrazándome dejándome aprisionada en sus brazos, yo no me opuse y me quede ahí, a lo cual ambos no tardamos en quedar dormidos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente logre escapar de los brazos de mi eterno amado, tal como solía hacer siempre, tomando mi ropa que estaba en el suelo, luego de encontrarla toda me vestí, y caminando a la sala abrí e armario sacando una caja, la cual era el otro regalo de Leon regresé a la habitación dejando el obsequio junto a él.

Marchándome de ahí igual que siempre.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La noche anterior fue una de las mejores para mí, sentía bastante frio, pero estoy seguro que no era por el clima era algo más, con algo de esfuerzo abrí mis ojos buscando a mi querida y amada dama de rojo, pero no estaba conmigo en su lugar se encontraba una caja junto a mí de tono vino la tome notando que había una pequeña nota con el "regalo", la nota decía:

" _Este es otro presente para ti guapo, ya sabes que esto no es de mi estilo pero me esforcé bastante solo espero que lo aprecies"_

Y al final estaba la marca de sus labios, sonreí con un poco de ironía al no estar conmigo Ada, pero siempre he sido curioso, y termine abriendo el regalo, encontrándome con dos cosas una chaqueta que reconocí como mía pero me sorprende verla ahí ya que la perdí en la misión de España, y una bufanda azul con detalles grises y rojos, aunque era diferente y me di cuenta que fue hecha a mano, ante tal idea sonreí al ver que ella se preocupó por mí al hacerla.

Me pare de la cama tomando una ropa de mi closet y vistiéndome, salí del cuarto y un extraño olor llegó a mis fosas nasales, era realmente delicioso así que lo seguí, el cual me llevó a la cocina cuando entre encontré a mi querida Ada sonriéndome de una manera muy diferente a sus sonrisas que suele darme.

Feliz navidad guapo – me dijo sonriéndome.

Ada ¿Qué haces aquí? yo creí que…. – le dije confundido pero ella me interrumpió.

No digas nada guapo solo disfrútalo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno este es mi regalo para este reto solo espero que tú** **Zhines** **lo disfrutes o que al menos vaya a gustarte.**

 **Bueno esta fue** **The Woman of Ice.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Chaito.**

 **: 3**


End file.
